Dusty Paolumu
Dusty Paolumu is the subspecies of the standard Paolumu that dwells within arid regions and creates dust devils, cause earthquakes and tosses boulders to subdue enemies. It is much larger than the regular Paolumu. Physiology Dusty Paolumu resembles the standard Paolmu, except the amber and light brown hue of its fur alongside a more bristled tail. Its tail can only be pierced with purple sharpness, any other sharpness won't pierce it. Abilities Dusty Paolumu is physically much stronger than the regular Paolumu, as when not inflated, it will fly upwards as it rips out a chunk of the ground and either tosses it, breaks it in two and claps them onto hunters, or straight up divebombs and slams itself and the boulder onto a targeted hunter. When inflated, it can shoot out massive bursts of wind that suck up particles and tosses them all across the map, the bursting whirlwinds won't push you back, but if you do get inside them, they will constantly damage and and inflict Stun until it fades away, this leaves you open to be killed extremely easily. Attacks Has all the attacks that Paolumu has, except the wind shootouts can inflict Stun if the hunter is hit by it. Dust Devil Burst: It will rear itself upwards before then shooting a large burst of wind that forms into a Dust Devil: fades away after 10 seconds. Inflicts Stun. Triple Sandstorm Burst: Same as the Dust Devil Burst attack except the Paolumu shoots three bursts and they move around the area at fast speeds before fading: able to send the hunter flying high in the air if hit. Inflicts Stun. Omega Dust Devil: If deflated, it will rear itself upwards before shooting down a colossal sized ball of wind that unleashes a colossal-sized AOE of wind that reaches across the entire map and can OHKO hunters. This attack instantly inflates the Paolumu. Burst Shootout: If on the ground, it can shoot out a triplet of dust devils that travel across the map for 10 seconds before fading (similar fashion to a Rathian or Pukei-Pukei). Inflicts Stun. Omega Slam: It can do the standard Paolumu slam, except this slam has a 3 second delay, and when it crashes into the ground, it causes a colossal earthquake that causes quake all across the area: affecting all hunters, the earthquake lasts for up to 20 seconds. Earthquake Creator: This is the earthquake that is forementioned in the attack description for Omega Slam which is the attack above this one. Boulder Toss: It will slam into the ground and then grab a large sized boulder, then aim at a hunter and proceed to toss it at them, the boulder on impact rolls to the side before breaking apart. Inflicts Stun if hit. Boulder Dash: When it grabs a boulder, its legs will forcibly break it in two and then it will fly towards the hunter and proceed to clap the boulder chunks repeatedly while its hovering over hunters, this deals a ton of damage and instantly stuns hunters if hit by it. Boulder Smash: When it grabs a boulder, it will aim at a hunter and then slam itself to the ground, alongside the boulder, on-impact, the boulder breaks apart instantly and sends particles everywhere: inflicting Stun. This attack can almost OHKO if hit by the slam. Boulder Pebble Rain: When it grabs a boulder, it will hover upwards and proceed to slam the two boulders against each other, over and over and until they both break completely, the Paolumu will then shoot a burst of wind at the boulders, unleashing pebbles to rain from the sky at almost every corner of the map. Inflicts Stun. 360 Tail Slash: If on the ground, it can slam its tail into the ground to inflict stage 1 Quake, it can then swing its tail around in a 360 degrees angle. Darude Sandstorm: It will slam itself onto four positions across the mouth, and then proceed to shoot an Omega Dust Devil: this Dust Devil lifts up colossal chunks of rock that then hurdle all across the map like bowling balls before breaking apart after 10 seconds - the dust devil itself fades after 25 seconds, This can OHKO if hit. Explanation A Paolumu that has immigrated from the Coral Highlands, into more arid regions and are adapted to the harsher environments as its fur matches its environment and the wyvern itself has became physically stronger as a result of its environment, its wind sac is much more potent and powerful enough to cause sandstorms and dust devils. They have learned to use thick rocks and boulders as weapons against the creatures of the desert. Behavior It is much more hostile than the regular Paolumu, identifying any creature near it as a potential threat. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Wyvern/Herbivore Eggs Arch-Rivals: Other equally matched predators Tracks: Dusty fur pile, Cracked egg pile Habitat Dwells within arid regions and has never been seen outside of such locales, although there have been alleged sightings of it in the Ancient Forest. Notes - It is a subspecies of Paolumu. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster